


Ropework

by smarshtastic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rescue, Rope Bondage, bottom gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: With practiced ease, Jesse pulls the ropes taut. He secures the knot behind the post, high up enough to keep it out of reach, and tight enough that only a very serious knife would be able to saw through. He steps back to admire his handiwork.---There are two sides to Jesse's skills with rope.





	Ropework

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/gifts).



> Day 6 of [Blackwatch Week](https://blackwatchweek.tumblr.com/): Pain/Pleasure - finally, some smut for y'all. 
> 
> Special thanks to [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/), as always, for being truly incredible ♥ 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://wictorwictor.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/smarshtastic)!

**PAIN**.

 

With practiced ease, Jesse pulls the ropes taut. He secures the knot behind the post, high up enough to keep it out of reach, and tight enough that only a very serious knife would be able to saw through. He steps back to admire his handiwork. 

“Fuck you,” the bound man spits. He’s strung up by the wrists, his joints straining in their sockets, his feet struggling to find purchase on the wet concrete floor. Jesse shakes his head and drags the back of his hand over his mouth. It doesn’t really do anything to wipe the blood, spit and vomit off his lips. 

“Look, you started this,” Jesse says, wiping his hand off on his pants - another useless effort, given the state of his fatigues. “You didn’t have to make this difficult. And now look at where we are.”

“Fuck you,” the man says again. 

“Do you make a habit outta kidnapping and torturing people, or am I just a special case? ‘Cause I’ve gotta hunch I know what the answer is,” Jesse says. He needs to get out of here, but he doesn’t know where the strike team is, or how long they’ve been separated. The funny thing about being tortured is that time goes both very quickly and not quickly enough. 

“What about you?” the man says. “You think you’re so much better than me?”

“I think I’m better at what I do than you are,” Jesse says. The man snorts. 

“Big fucking accomplishment.”

“Listen, do I have to gag you too?”

“What? Did I hit a nerve?”

“Maybe with that little electric prod you had earlier,” Jesse says. “Oh, you mean with that garbage you’re spewing? Nah. It’s just annoying.”

Jesse glances around the room, doing his best to tune out the man, who resumes his struggle against his bindings. The ropes will hold; Jesse might be injured, but he knows how to tie a knot. 

He needs to get out of here. He’s not sure how much longer he can rely on adrenaline to keep himself going, and he doesn’t want to risk it - even though his kidnapper-slash-torturer-turned-captive is tied up, Jesse doesn’t love the idea of passing out at his feet. 

The room is sparse; the chair that Jesse had been tied to is smashed into pieces and scattered across the floor. They broke the sink off the wall in the struggle, adding shards of porcelain to the broken bits of chair. Water is still spraying from the shattered faucet, making the floor wet and slippery. There’s no window, and the door looks like something they have in an interrogation room back on base - the kind that lock from the outside and offer nothing to grab onto from the inside. The way Jesse and the man’s words fall flat in the room indicates some kind of sound proofing that almost certainly means that no sound is going to get in or out. 

Jesse realizes, with grim certainty, that his only hope is that Blackwatch retrieves him before the man’s associates come back. He turns back to the man, who grins at him. 

“Do you get it yet?” the man asks. 

“Get what?”

“I might be the one tied up, but you’re still  _ mine _ ,” the man says. Jesse rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah, okay buddy.”

“Just you wait. When the rest of my men get here, you’re going to regret this,” the man says. “We won’t kill you outright. We’ll drag it out. Make you wish you were dead, make you ask for it.”

“If I wanted to hear your stock villain monologue, I would’ve asked.”

“You aren’t going to be so funny when you’ve only got enough blood to keep you alive.”

“You know, maybe I will gag you.”

The man bares his teeth. “Try me.”

As Jesse takes a step towards the man, there’s a dull thud on the other side of the door. Both he and the man turn quickly to look at the door, practically holding their breaths, waiting to see which of them is going to win this standoff. There’s another dull thud. The door shakes in its hinges and then bursts inward. Smoke pours into the room and, like an avenging angel, Gabe steps through the doorway with both shotguns raised. Relief floods Jesse’s body. His knees tremble but don’t yet give out. 

“Hey,” Jesse says with a little wave. Gabe’s eyes slide to the man, tied to the post. He looks back at Jesse. 

“You okay?” Gabe asks. 

“No, but you’re here now,” Jesse says. “Took you long enough.”

“There were complications,” Gabe says, finally lowering his shotguns. He nods to the man. “Is he the one?”

“As far as I can tell,” Jesse says. “He sang like a bird.”

“What are you talking about?” the man sneers. Jesse half-turns towards him. 

“You like talking while you work,” Jesse says with a shrug. “You should’ve just killed me when you had the chance, if you wanted to talk so much about your little bombing plans.”

Gabe slides his shotguns into their holsters and steps into the room. Genji appears behind him. Jesse gets a look at the blood on his sword as he slides it into his sheath. 

“Clear,” Genji says. Gabe nods, circling the post to get a look at Jesse’s rope work. 

“Are we going to have to take this pole with us?” Gabe asks. Jesse makes a face at him. 

“I didn’t want him getting away,” he says. He’s rapidly losing adrenaline, and it’s making his head go swimmy. He folds his arms tightly across his chest, even though it hurts. Gabe looks back at Jesse, his expression unreadable but for the slight concerned furrow between his eyebrows. 

“Well, you are nothing if not thorough,” Gabe says. “Let’s get you out of here.” Gabe turns to Genji. “Bring this guy in.  _ Don’t _ damage the goods.”

Jesse can’t see Genji’s mouth behind his mask, but he can see Genji roll his eyes. Gabe gestures to the door. 

“Let's get out of here,” Gabe says. 

“Gladly,” Jesse says. He starts moving to the door, making an effort to keep his steps even and smooth despite the exhaustion that’s rapidly washing over his body. He feels Gabe close at his back. When they’ve put enough space between the holding cell and themselves, Jesse stops, stumbling over his feet. His shoulder connects with the wall, which is the only thing that keeps him from toppling over completely. He feels a firm hand press against the small of his back. 

“Just a little further, Jesse,” Gabe says, voice low, worry bleeding into his tone. “We’re almost there.”

Jesse nods jerkily. He forces himself to straighten and put one foot in front of the other. Gabe doesn’t move his hand from Jesse’s back the rest of the walk out of the warehouse and to the shuttle. When he finally sinks into a seat at the back of the shuttle, Jesse does his best not to pass out immediately, even though the edges of his vision are threatening to go dark. 

“Anything broken?” Gabe asks. Jesse shrugs. 

“Dunno, hard to say,” he says. He had been trying to ignore his injuries - if he didn’t acknowledge them, it meant they didn’t exist, right? He wants to at least make it back to base before he succumbs to the pain. 

Gabe is frowning down at him, eyes sweeping over Jesse’s body, the bruises on his exposed skin, the blood and vomit crusted into his hair and beard, the torn fatigues. Jesse shifts in his seat. 

“I’m just looking forward to a shower,” Jesse says. 

“We’ll get you there,” Gabe says. “Just relax now.”

Jesse nods. He leans his head back against the seat and lets his breath out. He doesn’t close his eyes even though they feel impossibly heavy. He forces himself to watch Gabe, who moves away to the storage lockers where they keep the first aid supplies. Gabe pulls out a portable biotic field and a bottle of water, which he opens for Jesse before he hands it down to him. Jesse takes a small sip as Gabe cracks open the biotic field. The warm yellow glow washes over him and the relief only makes clearer how injured Jesse is. He forces himself to take another sip of water. His hand shakes. 

“Thanks,” Jesse says. “I’m sorry you had to…” Jesse trails off. Gabe touches his knee gently. 

“This wasn’t your fault.”

Jesse shrugs. “Still.”

Gabe reaches up and cups Jesse’s cheek, carefully, his touch light but grounding, seemingly not caring about the grime crusting Jesse’s skin. 

“It’s not,” Gabe says, holding Jesse’s gaze. “I’m just glad you’re safe.”

Jesse swallows around the lump in his throat. 

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“I don’t know what’s taking Shimada so long,” Gabe says with a frown. 

“You told him not to hurt anyone,” Jesse says. Gabe snorts. 

“I was actually going to blame your ropework.”

“It’s  _ great _ ropework.”

“Not denying that. It’s just… thorough.”

Genji does eventually make it back to the shuttle with Jesse’s attacker in tow, mostly tied up. Some frayed ropes trail behind him. Genji is grumbling as he shoves the man into the shuttle and secures him in the detainee transport cubicle in the back. 

“I nicked my blade trying to cut through your ropes,” Genji says, slouching into a seat. Gabe snorts again. 

“Any trouble we should actually be worried about?” Gabe asks. Genji’s shakes his head. Gabe leans towards the cockpit. “Tack, get us out of here.”

The shuttle lifts off as Gabe takes a seat next to Jesse. He checks the biotic pack. 

“Okay?” Gabe asks. Jesse shrugs. 

“You know how it is,” he says. Gabe touches his knee again. 

“We’ll be back to the base soon, get you some real medical attention,” Gabe says. His fingers linger on Jesse’s knee for longer than strictly necessary, but he eventually does draw his hand away, his eyes flicking over to where Genji is sitting. 

“And a shower too, hopefully,” Jesse says, shifting in his seat. He’s becoming more and more aware of all his aches and pains. He lets his eyes close and hopes Tack flies fast.

 

* * *

**PLEASURE**.

 

With practiced ease, Jesse pulls the ropes taut. He secures the last knot behind the post, high up enough to keep it out of reach, and tight enough that only a very serious knife would be able to saw through. He leans back to admire his handiwork. 

“How does it feel?” 

Gabe shifts on the mattress, but the ropes are secure. He turns his head to look back at Jesse over his shoulder as best as he can, his cheek pillowed against the sheets. 

“Good.”

“Not too tight?”

“It’s good, Jesse.”

“Okay. Just tell me if it stops being good.”

“You know I will.”

“Still, it’s worth saying,” Jesse says. He leans back in and rubs his hand up over Gabe’s flank, fingers tripping over the ropes that crisscross his flesh. “God, you look good like this.”

Jesse has Gabe on his knees, ass up and face down, arms tied behind his back and with the end of the rope looped over the headboard to keep him in place. The ropes are the red nylon ones Jesse had found in Gabe’s nightstand drawer ages ago - strong but soft enough not to mark up Gabe’s skin too badly, even if the ropes are too tight. Not that they would be; Jesse is very good at what he does. 

With one finger, Jesse traces down the intricate knots that secure Gabe’s arms behind his back. The red stands out against his skin - Gabe looks  _ so  _ good like this. Gabe turns his head back into the sheets to hide his flush. 

“You do, Gabe,” Jesse says, flattening his palm against the small of Gabe’s back. Gabe’s fingers flex against the ropes. “Dunno how I got so lucky.”

“You always say that.”

“Well I still haven’t gotten a good answer.”

Gabe makes a little noise that might be a laugh, but he presses his face into the sheets again. Jesse smiles, running both hands over Gabe’s ass. He really did get lucky - and he’ll show Gabe how appreciative he is again and again. As many times as it takes. 

Jesse will never get tired of it. 

He shifts down, spreading Gabe’s cheeks apart. He hears Gabe draw in a breath, his shoulders tensing in anticipation. Jesse smiles wider. He leans down and licks a long, broad swipe over Gabe’s ass. Gabe squirms against the ropes, just a little, so Jesse does it again. He shimmies down on the bed and holds Gabe by the backs of the thighs, the thumb of his right hand stroking back and forth over the rope on Gabe’s thigh that holds his legs open. Jesse presses his face between Gabe’s cheeks and laps at Gabe’s ass, pointing his tongue and working it into Gabe. He can feel Gabe tremble under his lips and hands so he presses in harder, making a pleased noise right up against Gabe. Gabe lets out a soft moan. 

“Y’like that, Gabe?” Jesse asks, pulling back to circle his hole with a finger. “You want to come on my tongue?” 

Gabe makes another breathless sound, his hips shifting back against the ropes as best as he can. Jesse dips just the tip of his finger into Gabe. He’s already prepped, ready for Jesse, but Jesse loves to drag it out for Gabe. He loves when Gabe is a quivering mess at the end of everything - when Gabe curls up close and tight against Jesse’s side, his body hot and limbs slack, his sweat damp hair tickling Jesse’s neck. 

They’ve a long way to go before they get there. 

“I’ll take care of you, Gabe,” Jesse says. “I got you. Just let me take care of you.”

Gabe nods jerkily. Jesse kisses the fleshy part of Gabe’s ass and then moves his mouth right over Gabe’s hole, sliding his tongue in alongside his finger, working him open with sloppy enthusiasm. He pushes his finger in deeper, curling down and seeking out the spot inside Gabe that makes his toes curl. Jesse keeps making pleased noises against his ass, and now Gabe is echoing him with breathy noises of his own. He’s never very loud - always reserved, cautious - but he falls apart for Jesse in a way that Jesse never sees outside their bedroom. He cherishes it. 

Gabe’s cock hangs heavy and hard between his legs, the tip nearly brushing the sheets beneath him. Wrapping his hand around the shaft, Jesse starts to jerk him off slowly while his tongue and fingers of his other hand work inside him. Gabe bucks at the added sensation, the ropes creaking at the strain. Jesse moans right up against his ass. 

“That feel good, Gabe? You gonna come for me?”

“Jesse -”

“I got you, Gabe, I got you. God, you look so good like this,” Jesse says, leaning his cheek against Gabe’s ass and watching his own hand as he pumps two fingers in and out of Gabe’s ass. He can feel Gabe’s cock twitching in his palm with every stroke. “Fuck, Gabe. I need you to come for me. Can you do that?”

“Jesse -!”

“Yeah,” Jesse breathes. “Yeah, c’mon.”

Jesse twists his wrist as he strokes Gabe down, his fingers inside of him pressing and rubbing into his prostate. Gabe shudders. With a gasping breath, he comes into the sheets beneath him. Jesse keeps stroking him through it, until Gabe actually whimpers, his cock twitching and spent in Jesse’s palm. Jesse finally lets go of his cock, though he doesn’t pull his fingers from Gabe’s ass. They move lazily, slowly inside him while he reaches with his free hand to sweep up some of Gabe’s come from the sheets. 

“Gabe,” Jesse says. Gabe lifts his eyes to look back at Jesse, his shoulders still heaving with each breath as he comes down from that first high. Jesse holds his gaze with his own as he licks Gabe’s come from his hand. Gabe watches hungrily, mouth hanging open. Jesse’s lips curl around his own fingers. “You want another?”

Gabe nods immediately. Jesse grins at him. He ducks his head back down and drags his fingers out of Gabe’s ass, replacing it with his mouth. Gabe is twitchy and sensitive, his ass flexing around Jesse’s tongue as he fucks it into him. He seals his lips around Gabe’s hole, letting his eyes slide closed as he moans happily against him. Gabe shifts restlessly against the ropes but he can’t go anywhere. Jesse holds him by the hips, keeping him close, thumbs caressing over the juncture of rope and skin. Jesse pulls back, just enough to speak, his breath warm, ghosting over Gabe’s skin. 

“What if I left you right here, huh?” Jesse murmurs. “All open and waiting for me, tied up - anyone could come in, see you like this…”

Gabe makes a noise that sounds almost like a whimper. He shifts against the ropes again. 

“Jesse -” he manages to say. “Please -”

Jesse drops a warm, wet kiss to the meat of Gabe’s ass. “I’d never leave you, Gabe,” Jesse says. He nips at his soft skin, sucking a little mark into his flesh. “Not when you look so good like this.”

“Please -”

“I got you.”

Jesse sucks another mark into Gabe’s skin before he laps up against Gabe’s hole again, long broad sweeps of his tongue, getting Gabe sloppy wet. He could do this until his jaw ached and Gabe begged him to stop - and maybe he should. Gabe’s breath is coming quick and shallow now, his thighs shaking under Jesse’s hands, his cock going hard again, beginning to leak into the sheets. Jesse presses his face in tight until he feels Gabe clench up and then spasm around his tongue. He hums, pleased, before he pulls away. Dragging the back of his hand over his mouth as he sits back on his heels, Jesse lets his eyes roam over Gabe’s body. His cock is still flushed and hard, a bead of come still clinging to the tip of him. There’s a light sheen of sweat beginning to pool at the small of Gabe’s back. 

“Still okay?” Jesse asks, ducking forward to drop a kiss there. Gabe turns his head to look at Jesse, his eyes slightly glazed. 

“Really good.”

“You still want me to fuck you, or do you need a break?”

“Don’t tease,” Gabe says. It almost comes out like a growl, except for the slight whimper that bleeds into his voice. Jesse smirks, dipping a finger just inside of Gabe. 

“Dunno, Gabe, I might need a break. And I know you’re not going anywhere…”

“Jesse,” Gabe says, a warning and a plea all at once. 

“I’m sure you could bust through these ropes if you had to,” Jesse says. He reaches up and tugs on the ropes that secure his arms behind Gabe’s back. He slides his finger deeper inside as he tugs. Gabe sucks in a breath. Jesse smiles. “But you don’t want to, do you?”

“Need you,” Gabe says, turning his face into the sheets so the fabric muffles the neediness in his voice. “Need you, Jesse, please.”

Jesse gives the ropes another tug, which makes Gabe arch against the bindings, shoving his hips back as best as he can. 

“Don’t worry, Gabe. I’ll give you everything you need.” 

Jesse drags his finger out of Gabe and reaches for the lube that’s sitting on the nightstand. He squeezes some into his hand and strokes his own neglected cock down. The cool lube feels good on his hot skin - the touch suddenly bringing all of Jesse’s lust to the forefront. It’s easy to ignore when he’s focused on making Gabe feel good, but, with his slick, hard cock in his hand, Jesse suddenly can’t think about anything else. He rises up on his knees behind Gabe and slides his cock between Gabe’s cheeks, teasing, smearing lube over his hole. With his other hand, Jesse wraps his fingers around the rope that circles Gabe’s waist and tugs as he thrusts into Gabe with one, smooth movement. He holds onto the rope as he bottoms out, grinding against Gabe’s ass with his hips pressed flush. Gabe shudders underneath him, his ass clenching around Jesse’s cock. Jesse lets his head fall back and moans. 

“God, fuck. You feel so fucking good, Gabe,” Jesse breathes. He rolls his hips experimentally, dragging his cock nearly all the way out before he thrusts back in. Gabe makes a muffled, desperate noise into the sheets when Jesse bottoms out again. Jesse wants to drag it out - he doesn’t have Gabe’s enhanced stamina - but Gabe is so hot and tight around his dick that he’s going to have a hard time keeping his wits about him. 

Jesse pulls back and thrusts into Gabe again, then again, using the rope around his waist as leverage, moving Gabe back and forth to meet him thrust for thrust. He does his best to angle his cock to rub up against Gabe’s prostate. He wants to make Gabe come again before he does - he knows he can do it, knows how to play Gabe’s body so that all his nerves sing. 

Underneath him, Gabe is breathing hard, his breaths punctuated with little gasps each time Jesse drives his cock home, his fingers flexing against the ropes that hold him in place. His cock is hard and heavy, bouncing with Jesse’s thrusts. 

“That’s right, Gabe,” Jesse murmurs. Sweat is beading on his own brow, dripping down the hair that stubbornly gets in Jesse’s eyes. He tosses it out of his face, needing to have an uninterrupted view of Gabe’s ass as he fucks into it, the red ropes standing out against his skin. “Want you to come for me - one more time, yeah? You’d feel so good around my dick.”

“Yeah, Jesse - more, harder, Jesse,  _ please  _ -”

Jesse makes a low, pleased sound in the back of his throat. He hunches over Gabe and snaps his hips forward. It makes Gabe gasp, so Jesse does it again, twisting his hand in the rope around Gabe’s waist, pulling him up and back to meet his thrusts. The last bit of tension goes out of Gabe’s shoulders. He’s almost fully supported by the ropes and Jesse’s grip, his cheek pillowed against the sheets, his eyes screwed shut, his mouth hanging open. Small, pleased noises fall from his lips. 

Jesse keeps up the steady rhythm, watching what he can see of Gabe’s face. He lets go of his hip to reach around to Gabe’s cock, finding it hard and hot and needy. Jesse adjusts his grip on the rope and on Gabe’s cock, shifting his hips to take more of Gabe’s weight, and then he fucks into Gabe with purpose, stroking him down in time with his thrusts. Gabe jerks underneath him, his whole body shaking. His mouth forms a round, silent O, his brow coming together tightly. Jesse can feel him clenching up around his dick. 

“Gabe, Gabe - fuck, you feel so fucking good,” Jesse says. “Come for me, sweetheart. Wanna feel you come on my dick.”

It doesn’t take much more than that. With a surprisingly loud cry, Gabe shudders and comes hard, his cock spurting over Jesse’s fist and his ass clenching around Jesse’s dick. Jesse moans appreciatively, using Gabe’s come to stroke him through it before he finally drops his hand to focus on his own orgasm. His thrusts lose the rhythm, going jerky as the heat pools in the pit of his stomach. He practically folds in half over Gabe, leaning down to press an open-mouthed kiss between his shoulder blades. 

“Gabe, fuck,  _ Gabe - _ ”

Jesse thrusts in to the hilt, pushing Gabe up the mattress with the force of it. Gabe makes a small, spent noise that turns into a moan as Jesse spills inside of him. Jesse stays there for a moment, resting his cheek against Gabe’s shoulder and breathing hard while his cock gives a few last feeble twitches inside of him. He doesn’t stay like that for long, though. With effort, Jesse pushes himself back up onto his knees, taking his weight off Gabe’s back. He reaches up and unwinds the rope from around the headboard, releasing the tension that’s holding Gabe up. Gabe collapses against the sheets, spent. Carefully, Jesse rolls off him and eases Gabe onto his side, out of the wet spot beneath them. Gabe breathes out. 

“Okay?” Jesse asks, sliding a hand over his cheek. Gabe gives him a fucked out smile. 

“Yeah,” he says. “Really good.”

Jesse presses a sweet kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“Lemme get you more comfortable,” Jesse says. 

“Mm, I’m not going anywhere,” Gabe says, letting his eyes slide closed. “Your ropework is impeccable.”

Jesse preens a little, he can’t help it. He finds the knot holding Gabe’s wrists behind his back and starts working on it, his fingers feeling sluggish in his post-orgasm glow. 

“I’m very good at what I do,” Jesse says. 

“Such versatility,” Gabe says. He cracks an eye open to look at Jesse. Jesse catches the look and smiles. The ropes around Gabe’s wrists comes loose under his fingers and Jesse quickly unravels the rest of it from around Gabe’s arms. He moves to the rope around Gabe’s waist as Gabe rolls his wrists experimentally. 

“It comes in handy,” Jesse says, mock defensively. 

“I’m not arguing that,” Gabe says. He lets his arms relax, his whole body loosening up in a way that’s a rarity for him. “I am saying that I’m glad you’re happy to put you mind to more… sexy applications.”

Jesse unwinds the ropes that are holding Gabe’s legs apart and drops them over the side of the bed. He looks at Gabe very seriously. 

“I have a filthy mind,” he says. Gabe blinks then laughs. He reaches up and draws Jesse back down to lie beside him. 

“I know. And I love you in spite of it,” Gabe says, pressing a kiss to his temple. Jesse gathers Gabe into his arms, massaging the indentations left by the ropes with one hand. 

“You love me for it,” Jesse corrects. Gabe snorts but doesn’t object. Instead, his body grows heavier against Jesse’s side as he lets the relaxation and exhaustion overtake his body - these are the few moments where Jesse is totally sure Gabe is relaxed, happy. He drops a kiss into Gabe’s sweaty hair. “Love you, Gabe.”


End file.
